Demons
by momostly
Summary: a new donor arrives at the Dallas nest with a plan. Will she succeed at what she is set out to do or will Godric change her mind? Godric/OC
1. The Plan

A/N: This idea came from somewhere and I had to start a new story. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 1. The Plan

* * *

><p>Madison Davis took a look at her surroundings, memorizing every detail of the Dallas nest while trying to keep up with what the female vampire was rapidly explaining to her.<p>

"I know this is your first time, but there is no need to be afraid. None of the vampires in here will hurt you, the sheriff does not allow it. There are few things you should be aware of as you are new..." The vampire continued her rambling and Madison desperately tried to recall what the vampire's name was, but it had slipped by her.

The Dallas nest looked exactly the way Abigail had described to her a little more than a year ago and Madison was glad for it, it would help her move around with ease if everything went well.

"...Some wish their donors to not talk while they feed, on the other hand some do but they will let you know their preferences." The vampire said and suddenly turned around to look at Madison. "But always remember, you do not have to do anything you do not feel comfortable doing." The female actually looked concerned of Madison's well being. It happened often due to her appearance, auburn wavy hair, innocent looking green eyes and short frame often gave the illusion of weakness and just screamed for someone to take care of her.

Madison smiled at the vampire, opening her eyes just a little bit wider for the effect and quietly said, "Thank you. I hope I don't disappoint anyone."

The vampire smiled back at her, "Oh honey, there is no need to be worried! I'm sure everything goes just fine."

Yes, everything would be just fine. Madison knew how to be an obedient little donor, keep your eyes down, don't speak unless spoken to and never throw yourself at a vampire, they enjoyed a little chase.

The vampire opened a door to a small bedroom, where two other humans were sitting on a bed, chatting excitedly with each other. They were clad in white robes and Madison could only guess what was underneath, if anything. They both turned to look at Madison with obvious curiosity and the vampire motioned Madison to come closer. "This is Maddie, she is new. I have told her the basics, I will let you take care of her now. Oh, and Hannah, don't scare her off." She said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

One of the humans, a blond female with a huge bosom waved happily at Madison. "Hi! I'm Hannah and this is Josh." She piped pointing at the male donor who smiled softly at Madison.

"Come, no need to be afraid! We were just talking about our vampires." Hannah told her happily and Madison cringed at the word 'our'. Madison joined them on the giant bed, sitting down. "How long have you been donors?" She asked, looking at Hannah who she guessed couldn't be a day older than 20.

"Josh has been a donor forever! But that's cuz he's old. I was first bitten two years ago." Hannah beamed at Madison. "I came here about a year ago, this is a really nice place. I don't think anyone's ever been drained or anything like that, _the sheriff_ doesn't allow it." Hannah whispered.

"Sheriff?" Madison asked. Of course she knew of the Gaul, he was the only reason she was here in the first place, but she had to play the part.

Hannah nodded eagerly, and glanced around the room, as if someone was listening. "He never picks anyone! I don't think he even feeds at all, and he looks so young, like he's 16 or something! I don't know what a vampire sheriff does, but I think he rules the whole nest."

Madison knew older vampires required less blood than the younger ones, and the sheriff was definitely old but there was no way he didn't feed at all. This could be bad.

Madison decided to change the subject to gain more information. "So, who are your vampires?"

Hannah's smile grew and even Josh seemed to perk up. "Stan usually picks me. He's the huge one with the cowboy hat. Josh always goes with Rosie, she's pretty young and needs someone calm, like Josh." Hannah explained and Josh nodded his head in agreement.

"Do they have any preferences?" Madison asked, and Hannah laughed, "Stan likes to be called sheriff. I think that's weird but it's not the worst I've had to do." Madison had heard of Stan from Abigail, according to her he was quite an ass and didn't like humans for anything except for feed and fuck. He was someone Madison had decided to avoid at all cost.

"Rosie is very shy, so we often talk before she feeds to calm her nerves down." Josh spoke with a soft voice. He seemed to really care for this Rosie vamp.

"Do you think anyone's going to pick me?" Madison asked, looking down and Hannah smiled at her sweetly. "I'm sure someone will, Maddie! You're super cute!"

Before Madison could answer, the door opened again, revealing two vampires. The first one was the same female who had brought Madison here, but the other one Madison had never seen before. She was a beautiful hispanic woman, dressed elegantly and Madison immediately guessed her to be Isabel. Abigail had adored Isabel and often talked about her, how nice she was and how she was like a second mother to her.

Isabel glanced around the room before her eyes landed on Madison. "Hello. What is your name?" Isabel asked, smiling softly.

"Maddie. Nice to meet you." Madison answered, smiling back at her. Isabel turned to look at the other female vampire. "Dress her, Avery. All white." The vampire nodded and looked at Madison. "Come, Maddie. I have a perfect dress for you."

Madison stood and followed the vampire, Isabel had called her Avery, to the hallway and it didn't take them long to reach another bedroom. They stepped inside, and Avery went straight to a closet, going through the clothes with vampire speed before grabbing something and turning around to face Madison.

"Here, I think this would suit you well." She said, handing the dress to Madison. It was a strapless, white lace dress. It was quite pretty, but not something Madison would choose to wear on her own. She took it as a good sign that they were giving her a dress instead of a white robe that other donors seemed to wear. Maybe someone would pick her if she looked cute.

She undressed, taking off her jeans and yellow blouse but when she was about put the dress on Avery stopped her. "You should take your bra off as well. The dress is meant to wear that way."

Madison nodded her head once before taking off her bra, and putting the dress on. It wasn't very long, reaching her mid-thigh and it felt surprisingly soft against her skin.

"I knew it would look good on you! Isabel is going to be pleased." Avery mused out loud before the door opened and Isabel entered the room. She took a close look at Madison before smiling. "That is perfect. You do not need shoes, we are going for the natural look."

So they were dressing her for someone special, Madison thought. Hopefully it was the Gaul and he wouldn't turn her away.

"We are ready. Avery, I will take her to the sheriff." Isabel said and Madison had to supress a smile. This was too easy.

Once again they went to the hallway, walking deeper into the nest. Madison's thoughts were on Abigail, like they had been for the past year. She was doing this for her, she would do anything for Abigail, even if it meant letting vampires sink their dirty fangs on her. The plan was not fool proof, but it was the best she has got. She would succeed, this was what she was raised to do and Abigail would finally get her peace, as would Madison and their family.

Madison nearly walked straight to Isabel when she suddenly stopped. Isabel turned to look at her. "Do not take it personally if he does not feed from you. It is not meant as an insult."

Madison smiled, even if the sheriff would not pick her this time she only needed someone else to do so and hope they would ask her to come again. She would gain the Gaul's trust after getting more permanent access to the nest, preferably as a pet. "I understand." Madison said, glancing at the closed door.

Isabel nodded her head and opened the door to an office of sorts. Everything froze when Madison's eyes landed on the Gaul. He looked exactly like Abigail had described to her, young and beautiful, she had said but Madison couldn't see that. He was the embodiment of evil and Madison's fingers itched to grab the closest wooden item in the office and plunge it deep into his black heart. She would enjoy the moment when the old vampire was nothing more than a pile of bloody goo on her feet.

The Gaul looked surprisingly weak, Hannah had been right, he had obviously not fed in awhile. But he still had a certain aura of authority around him and Madison knew he was not easily deceived.

"Sheriff, I have brought someone to you." Isabel said and Madison took a step forward, casting her eyes down. She could hear the Gaul shuffle through some papers on his desk before saying in a tired voice, "I can see that. I have no desire to feed yet as I have told you, Isabel."

Madison glanced at Isabel who looked worried and was surprised how much emotion the vampire showed to the outside. Just what game was the Gaul playing? Vampires enjoyed feeding and as far as Madison knew, the vampire sheriff had fed from Abigail numerous times in the past. People often said that Madison and Abigail looked alike, the same hair color and eyes and Madison had based her plan on that. If Abigail had been to the Gaul's liking so would be Madison.

"But sheriff, will you even take a look at her, she is new and has never been fed from." Isabel pleaded and Madison's gaze moved to the Gaul who sighed before looking back at her. His eyes widened in what Madison thought was shock before softening. "What is your name, child?" He asked and Madison's thoughts turned dark. So this was the way he had deceived Abigail, appearing gentle and caring, it was no wonder someone as innocent as her had fallen for it.

"Maddie, sir." Madison answered, certain that Abigail had not talked about her to the Gaul but not taking any chances by telling him her full name.

"Why are you here, Maddie?" He asked and Madison thought back to the story she had memorized in her head. "As a donor, sir. I have heard a lot of good things about the Dallas nest." She said and struggled not to gag on her own words. It was beyond her how someone would willingly degrade themselves to be bitten by a vamp.

"Isabel. You may leave us." The Gaul said and Isabel smiled before exiting the room. Madison decided it was time for her to make her move, the vampire would not feed from her unless she did something. She walked toward the Gaul who sat on an office chair and watched her every move. She stopped in front of him, looking at him in the eyes and whispered, "What is your name?" Of course Madison knew his name, but no ordinary donor would.

"I am Godric." He answered just as quietly.

"Why will you not feed, Godric?" She asked and felt genuinely curious why a bloodthirsty vampire would refuse to feed. This could be important information.

"I find no pleasure in feeding any longer. I don't require much blood anymore, as I am very old." He said and Madison had to supress a frown. He was going for her sympathies but he was in for a surprise if he thought she was buying it for a second.

"You should never deny your own nature. Vampires drink blood, that's a part of who you are and you should embrace it." Yes, Madison knew how to play this game. She would use Godric's own plan against him, he would be sorry he had ever crossed Abigail's way.

"Perhaps being a vampire is not what I crave anymore." He said, looking thoughtful and lifted his hand to play with the ends of her hair. It took all Madison's self control not to move away from his touch, instead she smiled and turned around, moving her hair to bare her neck to him.

"Don't fret, you won't hurt me." She was using a completely different tactic, it seemed he wouldn't chase after her but instead needed a little push.

Madison felt cool fingers caress the side of her neck gently, before being replaced with soft lips. He placed light kisses on her skin, making her shiver. Her body enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her but her mind refused to do so, all it could think of was Abigail, sweet little Abigail and every torturous moment Madison had spent thinking about what had happened to her. She had moved into the nest but not soon after no one could get in touch with her or even remember her, her entire existence was wiped away. But their family would never forget and that would be the Gaul's downfall.

Godric removed his lips from her neck and whispered, "Sit. It will make it more comfortable for you."

Madison did as she was told, sitting down on the vampires lap and his arms went around her bringing her back against his chest. He placed his lips back to her sunkissed skin and inhaled deeply. She could feel the tips of his fangs on her skin and forced herself to stay put, closing her eyes.

When Godric bit down Madison exhaled, she had not realized she had been holding her breath at all. The experience hurt a lot less than she had expected and her traitorous body even seemed to enjoy it, sending surges of arousal through her. It wasn't long before she could feel him lick the marks his fangs had left on her neck and leaned back on his chair. "Thank you." He whispered and Madison turned to face him. His cheeks had a pink tint to them and even his eyes seemed brighter in color, overall he looked more alive if you could say that from a vampire.

It was ironic, Madison thought, that if the vampire knew who she was, he wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill her. But instead here he was thanking her, thinking she was there just for him. She almost felt sorry for him, but only almost, the vamp deserved everything she had planned for him and much more.

"I think I should get going. You must have things to do." Madison said, knowing she would have to retreat for now and hopefully they would ask her to come back.

"Yes, I have." He agreed, sounding weary already. "Isabel." He called, and not long after Isabel opened the door, sending an obvious look of gratitude to Madison. Madison followed her out of the room and after the door closed behind them, Isabel turned to look at Madison. "Thank you. How do you wish to get your recompense?"

"A check would be sufficient." She told the vampire. She had no need for the money, ever since the great revelation their family bussiness had been blooming. There were always people and supes who wanted to get rid of each other without getting their own hands dirty and that's when they contacted Madison's father. Her father killed for money and was good at what he did. Madison had grown up with guns instead of barbies and she and her father had a close relationship, but Abigail had been the daddy's little girl. She had been sweet and kind and wasn't capable of hurting anything or anyone and everyone were devastated after she went missing.

Madison left the nest after receiving her check and drove to her small apartment. She took a long shower and by the time she was ready it was past dawn and she climbed to bed, hoping to get some sleep. She left her phone on the nightstand, her father would most likely call her in a few hours and she would have to figure out what to say to him. He would never approve of her plan, and she wasn't going to tell him she had been to the nest. At some point Madison fell asleep, a smile on her lips.


	2. The Talk

Chapter 2. The Talk

* * *

><p>A week had passed before Madison heard anything from the Dallas nest. Finally Isabel called her, asking if she was willing to come again, they offered her a nice recompense and she agreed to come the following night. Everything was going smoothly and she couldn't wait to get to the nest.<p>

Madison had spent the week mostly at home, leaving the house only to go grocery shopping or to the shooting range. She enjoyed shooting, it calmed her nerves and it required concentration. She had always been good with guns, and when her father sometimes let her come along to a job, she got to test her skills. Madison had killed a person twice, both were on a job and after the first time she had cried herself to sleep every night for two weeks and not touched a gun in three. But her father had explained that it was just a job like any other one and not to be taken personally, and when it happened for the second time she no longer felt bad over what she had done.

Abigail never understood Madison or their father. "How can you take another person's life when it's not yours to take!" She would always scream at them and not talk to either one of them for hours. Abigail and Madison had always been extremely close even though their personalities were nothing alike and when Madison turned 18 and moved away from home Abigail had been heartbroken. "You can't move out! Dad's never going to let me leave the house if you're not here to take my side!" Abigail had been 14 at the time and their father was overprotective of her until she turned 20 and moved to the nest, against his wish.

Madison got ready in less than an hour. She showered and got dressed in her new pale blue sundress, deciding to not wear any make up as she usually didn't. She didn't know what to expect for tonight, Isabel had only said that she wished Madison would arrive just after dark. Madison liked to be prepared but there was no way of knowing what was to come, but so far everything had gone just like she had wanted.

The nest wasn't all that far away from her apartment, so she left just after midnight. When Madison arrived, she parked her car on the driveway and headed for the front door. After knocking softly, she waited for someone to open and when they did, she was face to face with someone she never wanted to be.

"Well, well. Who might you be, darling?" The vampire with a cowboy hat, Stan she assumed, asked her and she sighed mentally, wishing she could just shoot the guy.

"A donor, cowboy." Madison said, irritated. She despised vampires and had absolutely no patience for vampires with an attitude.

"Remember your place, human. I could drain you in seconds." He spat at her. Madison sighed, not the least intimidated by the vampire's threat.

"You could try." Stan turned around to send a nasty look at Isabel who calmly stood behind him.

"Who's going to stop me, you?" He mockingly asked and Isabel sighed. "The sheriff. He has her under his protection."

This was new information to Madison, and she almost smirked, proud of herself.

"Come on in, Maddie. Do not mind him." Isabel said and Stan gave Madison a murderous look before moving aside to let her pass through the doorway. She stepped inside and followed after Isabel toward the living area. When they reached a large couch, Isabel motioned her to sit down. "The sheriff will be here soon. I must thank you again, he had not fed in a long time before you."

Madison looked at Isabel with curiosity. She seemed different compared to other vampires, she seemed to _feel_. She was obviously very concerned when it came to the Gaul, and Abigail had told Madison about how Isabel was in love with a human man, Hugo.

Madison's thoughts were interrupted when Godric entered the room. Isabel bowed her head slightly before speeding off and leaving Madison alone with him.

"Good evening, Maddie." He greeted her and she forced a smile on her lips. "Hi. Come, sit with me." She said, patting the seat next to her. Godric approached her slowly before sitting down and taking her hand into his own. "How are you tonight? I hope Stan did not bother you too much." He asked, looking worried.

"I'm well and no, he didn't. But I'd rather he would not call me 'darling'." Madison sighed and frowned, the cowboy really got to her.

"I apologize for his behavior. How was your week?"

Madison felt confused, did he ask her here to talk? Why would a vampire sheriff wish to talk with her when he had a nest full of vampires ready to do anything for him? Weren't blood and sex the main things vampires had donors for, not talking?

"Um... It was good, I didn't do much, mostly just read." She said, there was no way she'd tell him about her little trips to the shooting range.

Godric looked interested by her answer. "What are you reading?"

"Lord of the Flies, by William Golding. I read it in school but thought about reading it again now that I'm older." Madison told him, feeling a little more excited. She loved books!

"I have read that one in 1960 I believe it was. How are you liking it?"

"I have enjoyed it. Though it is sad in a way how true it is that without rules and regulations people easily go completely savage and are at each others throats. And how power changes people. Have you heard of the Stanford Prison Experiment?"

"Yes, I have. It is the one where students were divided into two groups, prisoners and guards. It had to be discontinued after six days when the 'guards' turned violent toward the 'prisoners'."

"That's the one. The prisoners had no names, only numbers, their identity taken away from them. Little by little the guards humiliated and manipulated the prisoners against each other, just because they could. And they were healthy, normal people with no violent backgrounds whatsoever. It just shows how you don't have to be evil to do evil things." Madison mused out loud.

"Perhaps that is true." Godric said, deep in thought. He seemed to be somewhere far away and Madison let her own thoughts wander. It was too easy to talk to the Gaul, she would have to be careful not to get attached. Lying was the best way to keep distance, make up stuff about yourself and never reveal the real you, and always remember the reason why you are after your target whether it was money or something else. That's what her father always told her, don't get involved with them too much or it will just get harder to finish your job.

Madison wondered if Godric's behavior really was all just an act to make her trust him, a twisted game he played with women or if he truly was as interested in just spending time with her as he seemed to be. Either way, nothing would change the fact that he had something to do with Abigail's disappearance and Madison would get the truth out of him before staking him with one swift movement of her hand.

"What are you thinking?" Godric's voice brought her back to the present moment and she smiled quickly. "Just how it's sometimes hard to tell apart the evil and non-evil people."

"Have you recently ran into this problem?" He asked, tracing small circles inside Madison's palm.

"No, not really."

He nodded before saying, "I do not think evil is that black and white, there are the grays to consider as well. No one is completely good or evil, but you have a choice as to how you choose to act, good or evil."

"Yes you do. But you need to remember everyone makes mistakes, no matter how much you want to be good, at some point you will do something bad whether you mean to or not." Madison had a feeling the conversation was getting personal for Godric and decided to change the subject, she didn't want to get to know him anymore than what was necessary. "Would you like to feed now?"

Godric shook his head. "I do not need any blood at the moment."

Madison shook her head in turn and said, "That's not what I asked. I asked would you like to?"

He looked stunned for a moment. "I have not thought of it like that in awhile."

"Maybe you should." She said and just like last time, turned around and brushed her hair to the side. Madison could feel Godric move closer. "I do not deserve your attentions."

No, you really don't, she thought bitterly. He bent down, kissing her neck softly and licked the skin before biting down and Madison wondered how something so disgusting could at the same time feel so sensual.

* * *

><p>Madison visited Godric a couple of times in the following days. They spent the time mostly talking and sometimes playing games, such as chess. It turned out that Godric had some issues with his past and would avoid talking about it and that was more than fine with Madison, she had no need to listen to his personal problems.<p>

Not once did Godric mention Abigail, or any other woman that might have gone missing from the nest and in Madison's mind that only proved him guilty. Sometimes Madison caught herself actually enjoying some of their conversations and mentally slapped herself each time, she was not there to talk.

She had ran into Stan once and it had not gone well. She had been just about to leave to get back home when Stan had appeared on the driveway, next to her car.

"How are your little chitchats going with the sheriff?" He sneered and Madison gave him a glare, she was tired and just wanted to get home.

"Fine, thank you for asking."

Stan flashed her a mocking smile. "You're welcome. You know, you'll never be more than a cute bloodbag to him."

Madison couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter, did he really think that would hurt her feelings? "Oh honey, don't you worry about that."

In a flash Stan had painfully slammed her against the car and was standing between her legs, keeping her from moving. "There's something off about you, and I'll figure out what that is." And with that he was gone again and Madison shook her head, before opening the car door and stepping inside.

* * *

><p>Madison's muscles felt like on fire and her breathing was heavy, she had been running for over an hour now. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and decided she had had enough of sweating for one night. She had not been to the nest tonight and had gone running instead, even though she hated exercising it was important to keep yourself in shape.<p>

Madison turned to head back to her apartment when she walked straight into something, or more like someone. It was dark and she couldn't quite see the person's face except for the gleaming fangs that seemed to stare back at her. She looked around her for anything to use as a weapon and spotted a metal rod leaning against the wall on the alley they were in, reaching her hand out and grabbing it with one quick movement.

She could see the vampire smirk before he grabbed her wrist and turned her around so that her back was against his chest, making her drop the rod. She struggled against his tight hold, scratching his bare arms. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"I'm thirsty... I need you." He panted to her ear, sounding desperate.

"I'm under the protection of-" But before she could finish her sentence the vamp was yanked away from her and she spun around to see him laying on the ground, a figure holding him down.

"Where is your maker?" Madison recognized the voice immediately and frowned, what the hell was going on?

"I don't know, where is the girl?" The vampire asked and Madison realized he had just been turned and most likely left to his own devices.

"I'm sorry."

Madison stared when the baby vampire's head was ripped off and he turned into an unrecognizable bloody mess. Stan stood up and turned his head to look at Madison who looked back, confused.

"What are you doing? Why did you kill him?" She asked, not that she cared about the vamp but she was pretty sure killing another vampire was a bad thing.

"Saving your ass, obviously. His maker had left him, without the guidance of a maker baby vampires often go feral, draining humans here and there. My orders are to get rid of them."

"Why would you save me?" Madison asked, suspicious of his motives. There was no way he would help her without getting something out of it.

"I still want to play with you. Now, let's go." Stan said, speeding next to her and scooping her up into his arms.

Madison's first reaction was to hit him and maybe break his nose, but she stopped herself when she realized it probably wouldn't help a thing. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, irritated. She hated to be touched, especially by a vampire.

Stan moved too fast for her to catch where they were going and soon she was dropped to her feet in front of her apartment.

"Go get your stuff. I'm not buying you anything." Stan said nonchalantly and Madison was dumbfounded for a moment. "What? Where am I going?"

He let out a loud sigh and explained slowly, "To the nest. You are going to pay me back for all the trouble I went through. With your blood."

Madison faked a cough to hid a chuckle. Just how stupid was he? He was forcing an enemy to their nest! She felt like doing a happy dance, but decided to save it for later and instead focused on looking shocked. "You want me to be your pet?" It might not have been ideal to be Stan's pet but she was pretty sure that was the best she was going to get and she wasn't going to complain.

Stan smirked. "Get your stuff. You have 5 minutes."

Madison ran to her apartment, grabbing everything within arm's reach and stuffing them into the biggest bag she had. She was excited in a very twisted and dark way, but couldn't have cared less. Losing Abigail had broken something inside her and it couldn't be mend before she had had her revenge.

When she had everything she thought she needed the most, she stepped outside and Stan immediately grabbed her by the waist and sped off into the night.


	3. The Date

A/N: This chapter was way too long so I just decided to cut off some of it and post it later as chapter 4. But I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 3. The Date

* * *

><p>When they arrived to the nest, they went straight to Godric's office. Stan ignored stunned Isabel completely, dragging Madison by the arm behind him and knocked on the office door.<p>

"Enter." Stan opened the door and stepped inside, Madison following closely behind.

"Stan." Godric greeted Stan, before his gaze landed on Madison. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked and Stan bowed his head slightly before speaking, "The girl was attacked by a feral baby vampire, I killed him, as my orders are."

"And why have you brought Maddie here?" Godric asked frowning, obviously confused.

"She's here as my new pet." Was the short and triumphant answer, and Madison wondered if Stan brought her there just to show her off.

"No."

Stan's gaze snapped back up and he gaped at Godric. Madison's heart sank, she felt disappointed and convinced herself it was only because her plan was close to failing.

"No?" Stan finally asked Godric who went back to going through whatever papers he had on his office desk. "She has already been claimed."

"By who?" Stan's fists clenched and Madison had a feeling he was used to getting his way, no matter what the situation. She had to admit she was curious to hear who had claimed her, not many vampires resided in the nest, Isabel, Stan, Godric, Avery and her progeny Rosie. Isabel had Hugo, Avery didn't have time for pets and Madison had only met Rosie twice, so that left...

"By me." Godric said coolly, lifting his gaze back up to look at Stan. "Now, if you will excuse us, Maddie and I have things to discuss."

Stan bowed his head once more and left, but not before sending Madison a look that screamed _this is not over_.

Godric stood up and smiled at Madison. "Hello."

Madison grinned back, she couldn't believe her luck! Godric had claimed her and she had effectively avoided belonging to Stan, things just couldn't get any better.

"Hello, I'm sorry for disturbing you, I know I wasn't supposed to be here tonight but-" Madison began but Godric didn't let her finish. "Do not apologize, your presence is always welcome. I hope you are well despite the attack?"

"Yes, Stan got there in time so I didn't get hurt." Madison explained, before glancing at the door. "Um... So what happens next? I don't live that far away so I could walk back to my apartment. Unless you want me to stay?" She felt uncertain if she was welcome to stay or not. She hoped she was.

"You are most welcome here. We have available rooms and I believe Hugo wished to have company during the day."

Madison sighed mentally. Just how hard was it for the vampire to express his feelings? She would just have to take the next step yet again. "I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I don't care what Hugo wishes. Do _you_ want me to stay?" She asked, wanting to hear the words.

"I do." He said and Madison walked over to him, a wide smile on her lips and extended her hand out for him to shake. "Then it's decided."

Godric took her hand into his own, smiling at her and for the first time without even noticing it, she didn't feel repulsed by his touch.

"I will show you to your room." He led her out of the office, through the hallway and into a good sized bedroom. There was one bed, few closets and a door that Madison assumed led to an adjoined bathroom.

"Thank you." She said and squeezed his hand which she was still holding gently. Godric lifted his gaze from their joined hands to look at her and she thought he looked absolutely adorable when-

Madison dropped his hand as if it was on fire, and hurried to her new room. "I'm going to bed." She mumbled before slamming the door shut and shaking her head in a desperate attempt to get rid of the vile thoughts and feelings that still lingered. She thought he looked adorable, she enjoyed talking to him, she enjoyed spending her time with him. She was doing the one thing she should not, getting attached. She needed to keep her thoughts on the job and its outcome which was knowing Abigail's whereabouts and getting rid of Godric. This was her last chance of ever finding Abigail and she would damn well use it.

Madison knew it was highly unlikely that Abigail was alive after been missing for over a year now, but deep in her heart she hoped, no she knew that Abigail was still somewhere waiting for Madison to find her. Everyone else had given up on finding her, but Madison refused to do so, she would save her.

* * *

><p>When Madison woke up it was close to dusk and she was glad she had some time before the vampires got up. It had been morning already when she had finally gotten to bed, first she had unpacked her stuff and taken a shower since she had reeked of sweat so much it had bothered her.<p>

After changing her clothes she tiptoed out of her room to the silent hallway. It took awhile for her to find the kitchen and when she finally did, she was met with a pleasant sight. Hugo was cooking something and a scent of fresh coffee filled her nose, making her smile happily.

"Hi, Hugo." She greeted him and he spun around, looking startled and dropped the spoon he was holding. Madison hurried over to him and picked up the spoon from the floor before dropping it to the sink. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay, I just didn't expect anyone to be awake at this time. How come you're here?" He asked curiously before grabbing another spoon and stirring the food inside a small pot.

"I think I kind of moved in. How long have you been up?" She went through several cabinets in search of a mug and finally found one and turned to look at Hugo. "Can I?" She asked motioning toward the coffeemaker.

"Go ahead, I always make too much anyway. I woke up a couple of hours ago, it's nice to finally have some company during the time Isabel is resting." Hugo said, smiling and Madison nodded her head, "Yeah, Godric mentioned something like that."

"So are you two dating or something?" She thought Hugo tried his best not to appear too nosy but was obviously interested in hearing her answer.

"No, or I'm not sure. He did claim me in front of Stan but I'm not sure that means anything..." She said before taking a sip of her black coffee. She really needed to figure out where she stood with Godric in order to make her next move.

"He did? Most likely it means something, he rarely feeds, yet alone claims anyone." Hugo voiced his thoughts and Madison decided it was time to gain some information. "Oh, when was the last time that he did?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I think it was about a year ago... Nice girl, can't remember her name. She looked a bit like you though."

"What happened?" Madison asked and turned around to place her mug on to the countertop, her shoulders tensing.

"I don't know. One day she just wasn't here anymore and no one really talked about her afterwards."

Madison felt disappointed, she learned absolutely nothing useful. "Okay. That's unfortunate, I hope nothing bad happened."

Hugo was about to answer but decided against it when Godric walked into the kitchen. Madison greeted him with a wave and he smiled. "Good evening, how was your sleep?" He asked, taking a step closer toward her.

"I slept well, thank you." Madison said and glanced at her watch, Godric was up pretty early. "Hey, are you busy tonight?"

"I have nothing that needs to be done by tonight, some minor paperwork." He answered, looking at her curiously.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Madison had not been out with anyone for ages and now that she actually had some company she might as well take advantage of it. Besides, it wouldn't be a complete waste of time, she needed to get closer to him and some time outside the nest might work in her favor.

"Where would you wish to go to?"

She thought about his question for a moment. "Maybe to a restaurant? If it's not too boring for you." Nightclubs and bars were way too noisy for talking and Madison wasn't much of a dancer so that left restaurants, and she was actually quite excited about eating outside.

"Then I shall book us a table. When would you be ready to depart?"

"Great! I won't take long, maybe half an hour." She said and almost flew out of the kitchen and into her room, leaving stunned Godric and Hugo behind her.

When Madison got to her room, she immediately went to her closet, wondering what to wear. She had not had much time to think what to pack when she had left her apartment, but she was sure she had something she could wear for a night out. The closet was filled with stupid sundresses and frilly blouses she had bought just to appear more like Abigail. Madison despised cute clothing, they were often uncomfortable and hard to move in and made her look like a child. Then she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the black dress that had cost a fortune, it would definitely do the trick.

She undressed, put the dress on and turned to look at herself in the mirror. The dress was not all that long, but not too short either and it fit her perfectly. She turned back to the closet, in search of some heels and grabbed the blue ones she had fallen in love with.

When she was done with her outfit, she went to the small bathroom to do something to her hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. After fighting with the unruly waves and curls with straightening and curling irons, she finally gave up and just pulled her hair up to a high bun. Finally, she added a touch of makeup and was ready to go. Madison smiled at her own reflection, she would enjoy tonight even if it was just for show.

Madison emerged from her room to the hallway to see Godric already waiting for her and she had to admit that he looked good. He was dressed classier than usual, but without looking like he was trying too much, his dark blue shirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the two buttons on top of his shirt unbuttoned.

He turned to face her, his gaze moving from her shoes slowly upward until landing on her eyes and an uncharacteristic boyish grin formed on his face, making him appear more human than ever before. He offered his hand to her and she took it, smiling. "We match in color." Madison noted when they walked outside toward what she assumed was Godric's car.

"It appears so. You look beautiful." He complimented her before opening the passenger door for her and she climbed in.

"Thank you. The shirt makes you look very handsome." She answered when he joined her in the car from the driver's side.

He chuckled. "Oh, so it is only the shirt?"

Madison faked an angry look. "You know what I meant." She laughed when he grinned again and drove off from the driveway.

The restaurant wasn't far away from the nest and surprisingly close to Madison's apartment. It was one of the fancy restaurants she had never been to before and it just proved that the vampire had a lot of money to play with.

After parking, Godric sped to her side and opened the door to let her out of the car. They entered the restaurant and were immediately shown to a table further away from other people. They sat down and ordered their drinks, Godric Tru Blood and Madison red wine, even though she felt like gulping down couple of expensive beers but that just wouldn't be very feminine or attractive.

When the waitress went to get their drinks, Godric's voice brought Madison back from her musings, "How are you liking the nest?"

"So far I've enjoyed my stay, everyone has been nice to me." Madison said and was surprised when she didn't need to lie, she had been enjoying her stay. She had nothing against Isabel and Hugo or Avery and Rosie, and she couldn't care less about Stan. The only person she disliked was the vampire sitting across her and she realized even those feelings were beginning to change.

The waitress returned with their drinks before Godric could continue the conversation. She placed the drinks on the table and turned to Godric with a seductive smile on her red lips. "Can I get you anything else?"

The slightly too suggestive offer irked Madison and she couldn't help but clear her throat to get the woman's attention but when nothing happened she let out a loud sigh. "Listen..." She glanced at the woman's nametag, "...Susie, why don't you go get me my lobster because we're kind of busy to get back home to have hot and passionate sex for the rest of the night in positions you've never even heard of."

During her speech the waitress had turned to gape at Madison and Godric looked surprised. Madison smiled at the waitress sweetly and handed the menu back to her. "Remember, lobster."

The waitress turned around with huff and left to hopefully, get Madison her lobster.

"That was interesting." Godric said smugly.

Suddenly remembering how she was supposed to act, Madison turned to look at him shyly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me." It was true, she didn't know why she reacted the way she did. She just felt irritated that the waitress was hitting on her date and on her night out but she was confused, why would she care if someone wanted Godric?

"I did not mind. Not one bit." He said and took a sip on his Tru Blood. Madison was surprised, she had thought Godric was into the cute and sweet type and that was the way she had acted around him but perhaps it was time for her to finally stop that. "Oh. That's good."

"Is it?" He asked, his voice slightly thicker and she realized he was turned on by her sudden possessive behaviour. His intense gaze sent shivers down her spine and she smiled. "Yes."

Madison swallowed, her mouth feeling dry when Godric just kept staring at her and wondered how he was able to make her react in such a way just by looking at her. There had always been sexual tension between them but she had denied herself from enjoying it, thinking it was wrong and dangerous but the fact was that she liked the danger. So she threw the caution to the wind and knowing that he would hear her whispered, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Godric stood up before she had even finished the sentence and Madison did the same, the excitement building up. They walked toward the exit and Godric placed his hand on her hip, his arm around her and she sped up her pace, eager to get back to the car.

It didn't take them long to reach the car and they both climbed in and Godric started the vehicle before speeding off from the parking lot in a dangerous speed.


End file.
